Anko's place
by Masayo
Summary: Anko is bored and decides to throw a party but what type of party? Naruto and the guys are curious b/c the party is only for girls. How far will they go to see what type of party it is? And far did Anko go with this party?


--I don't own anything--

* * *

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know, what you want to do?"  
"Hmm…" Anko pondered. Kurenai slouched on the couch. It was just another boring night with nothing to do. Kurenai sighed flipping through the channels of the TV. "I GOT IT!" Anko jumped up. Kurenai looked over to her friend with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" she asked her.

"We call all the Konoichi for one big ORGY!" Anko happily yelled raising her arms in the air like she scored a touchdown.

"WTF?!" Kurenai yelled jumping up and away from her so called friend. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm Positive this will work," Anko smiled wickedly.

"How so?" Kurenai said suspiciously.

"Well think about it. It's been kinda boring around here and those who are stressed out, this will be the perfect stress reliever," Anko smirked; she walked over to the phone and started calling everyone she knew. Kurenai just looked at her in disbelieve. "Hey Tsunade I'm having a big get together,"

"Uh huh that's right"

"How'd you know?"

"Yep right, ok you'll bring Shizune and Sakura, good, see ya in an hour,"

"Oh yeah, wear something sexy and tell the others,"

Anko turned and grinned at Kurenai. "See that even the Hokage will be here," she turned back to the phone and went back to making phone calls. "What's up Yoshino? How's the boys been?"

"That good huh, well I'm having a big get together…"

"Man! Is it that obvious? What!? You'll come, sweet, ok see you in an hour and don't for get to wear something sexy," Anko hung up and was just about to make the next call when Kurenai asked

"Was that Yoshino Nara? As in Shikaku Nara's wife and the mother of Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Anko asked back.

"Well isn't she married and has a kid so why are you asking her? Kurenai worried what her answer would be.

"So, she's always stressed out so I figured she needs a stress reliever. Sure enough she agreed and she's going to call over Tsume Inuzuka," Anko went back to calling again. Kurenai paled.

* * *

An hour later Anko's place was crowded with hot sexy Konoichi. Music was blasting, strobe lights on, and perfume filled the night. Some of the men in the village were wondering where all the ladies were. "Hey guys what's going on?" Naruto asked seeing his friends at a nearby restaurant not that far from Anko's place.

"We wanted to know what's going on at Anko's but they won't let any guys in," Kiba answered.

"Troublesome, he dragged me here," Shikamaru replied pointing to Chouji. Chouji just smiled not stopping from eating his chips.

"I have a feeling we don't want to know," Shino intoned.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed with Shino.

"Well if guys aren't allowed in then I'll just use oiroke no jutsu," Naruto grinned. Everyone groaned.

"I bet they'll notice," Kiba sneered.

"They will not," Naruto shot back.

"Ok then if somehow you make it in then you have to tell everyone who was there and to make sure you're telling the truth we'll go get Neji ," Kiba smirked.

"You're on!" Naruto quickly changed into his oiroke no jutsu and headed off.

"Why didn't you simply get Neji to begin with?" Shikamaru asked.

"This was more fun," Kiba shrugged.

Naruto made his/her way up to Anko's place. "Well here it goes," he gulped. He knocked on the door. A cute red head with weird piercings on her face answered the door. "Hey I heard there was a fun party going on so I thought I'd come and join," Naruto tried to make his voice sound cute and girly. The red head just shrugged and let him enter. What met Naruto's eyes was something he would never expect in a million years. There was all the Konoichi from the village crowed into one place having a massive orgy. Naruto almost had a noise bleed but he remembered his bet with Kiba and continued on to see who all was there. He noticed Kiba's sister Hana was there nibbling on Ayame's ear '_Oh God now I can't look at ramen the same way again_,' Naruto turned his head from the site to see Tsunade and Hinata compare who had the biggest breast. A small tickle of blood came from his noise '_remember the bet, remember the bet_,' he chanted in his head. "Well hello there cutie," someone hissed in his ear. He turned to look who it was. A tall pale woman with long black hair and purple eye shadow stood behind him. She looked oddly familiar.

"Uh…hey," he peeped in his girly voice.

"I love your pigtails they can sure make a lovely pair of handles," She seductively said. Naruto blushed '_Oh man that is so wrong_,' he thought.

"Uh…thanks…" he went to leave when she stopped him by the arm.

"Don't you want to know each other better?" She winked.

"Umm…umm…" he stuttered '_great now I'm starting to sound like Hinata_,'

"Ochi, I thought you wanted to get to know me better?" Someone whined on the other side of the woman.

"Oh Haku I didn't forget about you my sweet," She hissed. '_I thought Haku was a boy? And I thought no boys were allowed? Or is there something Haku isn't telling us? Man! This hurts my head_,' Naruto took the chance when the creepy lady was distracted to move forward. Looking around some more he saw Anko and Temari kissing. He started to drool '_uh that's hot…_' someone bumped into him. "Oh excuse me," someone giggled. He turned to see Sakura messing around with a blue haired female with a flower in her hair.

"Sa...Sakura-chan?" he stuttered, forgetting he was suppose to be under cover.

"Uh...do I know you?" Sakura asked. She then took in who she was talking to. "NARUTO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" She yelled.

"I...I'm not Naruto..." he tried to bluff but it wasn't working.

"Yeah right, I'd know that blonde head anywhere, you can't fool me with that oiroke no jutsu," Sakura then hauled Naruto over her shoulder and threw him out the door. "NO BOYS ALLOWED!" slamming the door. Naruto poofed back into his normal form.

"Hey, Naruto you ok?" Lee asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm ok I just got found out that's all," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Obvious," Shikamaru sighed.

"So…What did you see? Who's all there?" Kiba asked.

"Uh…are you sure you want to know?" Naruto asked remembering he saw Hana there.

"Of course Dobe," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Come on just spit it out," Kiba grumbled.

"Uh…well…I saw Ayame, Anko, Sakura, Tsunade, Hinata, Kiba's sister, Um...Shikamaru's mom, Hinata's sister, Ino, Shizune, Kurenai-sensei, TenTen…uh…Sasuke's mom…Gaara's sister..And some other women from different villages," Naruto tried to remember the names.

"And…what were they doing?" Kiba asked. Naruto blushed a deep red. "Man! You look like Hinata when you blush like that," Kiba grinned. Thinking of Hinata made him blush more.

"Uh…um...they…were…having….anorgy," he said the last word in a rush.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"THEY ARE HAVING A FUCKING ORGY! There I said it," Naruto yelled. Everyone paled.

"What did you say Dobe?" Sasuke growled "My Mother would never go to place like that,"

"Yeah, Mother wouldn't either," Shikamaru glared at Naruto.

"But it's true I swear it," Naruto stated.

"Why you…" Sasuke went to lunge at Naruto when they heard laughter by the front window. They looked up to see Yoshino and Mikoto having a naked pillow fight. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru looked like they were going to throw up.

"Neji is it true what Naruto said?" Lee asked Neji; who was dragged from his house just for this, activated his Byakugan. Everyone looked at him and waited for his answer.

"Well?" Chouji asked. Neji's eye started to twitch, his noise started to bleed, and he was drooling.

"Uh…Neji?" Lee asked poking his shoulder. Neji fainted.

"We should take that as a yes," Shino stated.

"Told ya!" Naruto grinned. No one noticed though that two people were up in a tree watching all this the whole time. "This is gold, are you taking notes up there?" Jiraiya asked his new helper.

"Sure am," Kakashi happily replied.

* * *

Uh...so yeah...I come up with the weirdest stuff every time I talk to my friends. Well I hoped you liked it

* * *


End file.
